User talk:Firephoenixearl
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Medaka Kurokami page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 13:13, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Medaka's "The End" Firephoenixearl, I undid your edit for two reasons. First, you removed the information about how The End cannot copy Styles. Watch out for mistakes like those. Second, it is not incorrect that Medaka "cannot copy skills that exceed her physical limits". Remember that Medaka is never actually shown using Unknown Hero. If anything I have written here is unclear or you still have questions, please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. I will get back to you as soon as I can. Regards, -- 23:23, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :To start, please remember that this is the Medaka Box Wiki, about the series Medaka Box and its universe. While crossovers can make for a fun discussion, they are not going to prove a point. Medaka Kurokami and Son Goku exist in separate fictional universes with very different rules. :Second, I never disagreed with you that Medaka copied Unknown Hero. That information is part of the article, and referenced. And I know you must be aware of that, because you used that same reference to prove your point about her copying Unknown Hero. I find it somewhat suspicious that you then insist you have more proof, but do not provide any references to the manga with that assertion. :Finally, I am still not sure what exactly your argument here is. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but as far as I can tell, you are saying: "The End should have failed to copy Unknown Hero due to the sheer difference in power". And then you add: "though that wasn't case". It reads like you have contradicted your own argument. I'm reading: "The End should have failed, but it did not fail." Why should it have failed? What are you trying to say here? Perhaps if you could expand on your reasoning, I might have better luck understanding you. :Regards, :-- 13:35, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Aha! Now I see the issue. If the point of your argument is: "Medaka can't copy someone's raw strength or speed (their physical stats), but she can copy abilities that are beyond her physical stats", then I agree with you. Thing is, I thought the article already said that, but if we've had this long a discussion on the subject, then it should be made clearer. I will take a crack at rewording the article to prevent misunderstandings like this in the future. ::Thank you for your patience in getting this sorted out. ::Regards, ::-- 14:17, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: All Fiction Firephoenixearl, Well, I would say not to create an entirely new article just for All Fiction. We keep the information on skills on their relevant character articles. Aside from that though, it is really up to you. If you are willing to make the time commitment to track everything down and conform to the wiki's style, then there should be no issue with making additions directly to the Misogi Kumagawa article. If you haven't, please be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style for more information. Writing up a detailed blog post is probably simpler. You can use whatever format you like, you do not need to reference anything, and if you did want to create an FAQ section of sorts, you may feel free to do so. If there is anything you would like to go over, drop me a line and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Regards, -- 20:14, May 17, 2018 (UTC)